


Little tics

by asinineAbbreviations



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAbbreviations/pseuds/asinineAbbreviations
Summary: Webby had always noticed something was up with Lena.





	Little tics

Webby had always noticed something was up with Lena. She was an inquisitve mind, after all, prone to finding (or perhaps inventing) mysteries and trying to solve them. When the triplets showed up, she initially tried to evaluate them in her Duck family timeline, but eventually - with severe prompting from the boys - tuned all her interest in the family down in lieu of going on actual adventures and getting an outlet in that manner.  
Lena, however, was different from the boys, both in their types of friendship and in their context: it was difficult to be intrigued by triplets when you knew exactly how they ate their breakfast each day. Her older friend though was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a really cool jumper. Webby had never really inquired into Lena's personal life, and the latter was never one to volunteer information about herself. All that was known was that a) Lena was a "Bad Girl" and b) she seemingly lived in the ruins of the colisseum where they'd first met.  
So when Webby grew closer to her, she started to really try and notice more things about her friend. She had a tendency of clutching at her shirt chest level when scared or nervous (which wasn't often - Webby had only seen this precious few times), a very wide personal bubble, and she pulled her hair whenever she got frustated (sometimes when they'd gone out with the triplets; Lena seemingly didn't often care for their antics).  
But aside from the usual tics or physical quirks the younger duck noticed, there were one a few occasions behaviours that Webby couldn't help but notice.  
One such time was when Webby had hurt Lena when they'd gone into the city. Lena insisted otherwise, but it was all her own fault really - the streets were bustling, and some poor sod couldn't keep his distance and bashed into Webby's shoulder. Automatically, she turned and had hit him hard on the head and had almost let out another reactionary blow before Lena stopped her. She outstretched her arm in front of Webby to try and create a barrier between the two - explained away by Lena later claiming she wasn't scared for Webby but for the guy she'd almost pummeled - and Webby had hit it, drawing a sharp hiss from her friend. Immediately snapping out of it and apologising to both people, she managed to whisk Lena away before the guy she hit tried to do anything. On the way back to the mansion Webby kept apologising whilst the older duck tried to insist it was fine.  
When they reached the kitchen, Webby wasted no time rummaging in the freezer for a bag of peas.  
"Arm, please," she said, bag firmly in her hand. Lena rolled her eyes,but rolled back the sleeve and exposed her arm to Webby.   
"I don't need an ice pack dude, honestly-" She tried to say. However, she didn't manage to finish that sentence, as her friend gripped her arm in order to place the frozen bag in the proper place.  
As Webby grabbed Lena's wrist, there was an immediate response. She jerked her hand back far towards her chest, and after a half moment of shock and fear, seemingly snapped out of it.  
"Sorry," was joked later, "I thought you were gonna lay the beat down on me again."  
Being stuck inside a mansion for most of one's life would make one very naïve, but Webby Vanderquack prided herself on her learning of and interpretations of social cues and other such people-meeting things.  
What she didn't expect to come from this knowledge, was the thought that Lena had moved so instinctually that she must have been used to 'arm grabbing' - and Webby was equally unprepared for what that might mean.


End file.
